


Loki Dose What He Wants

by KathyannRobison



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Loki Does What He Wants, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reader-Insert, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-11 05:39:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11707947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KathyannRobison/pseuds/KathyannRobison
Summary: You have fantasies of Loki, then one night he appears.





	Loki Dose What He Wants

Your back rest against your bed, your bare skin dotted with beads of sweat. One hand massaging your breasts the other making quick circles on your clit. Your eyes closed, mind focused on your fantasy. As your hands worked on your body the knot in your lower abdomen tightened. In your mind you were being ravished by the God of Mischief, his lips latched onto your neck hands roaming all over your body, cock slamming in and out of you rapidly. Your walls clenched on themselves with having nothing to squeeze in reality. As you came you called out his name. "Lokiii!" In your orgasm you raised your body then collapsed back to your bed. Panting and exhausted you cover yourself and drift into a well earned sleep. 

A few hours later a chill unnoticed by your sleeping form drifted threw your room. A green haze in the shape of a person wavered at the foot of your bed. It solidified into the form of the god in your fantasy. He waved his hand sending a small glimmer to form around your head. "Dream of your fantasies, dream of my ravishing" he whispered in a deep voice then vanished. 

The next night you couldn't get the dreams you had out of your mind. They had felt so real, like you could actually feel his skin, the warmth of his lips. The unexpected cool touch of his fingertips against your skin. You just couldn't get enough of the feeling. Your hands roamed your skin as you mentally replayed the dreams. In the midst of your fantasizing a chill washed over you thinking nothing of it you kept rubbing yourself.

Loki watched before him arms crossed as the female splayed herself to him. Unknown to his presence, mind to far into her fantasy. With a moment of thought Loki's clothes disappeared. Slowly to not cause her to feel him he got on the bed between her legs. He breathed in and could smell her arousal. With out a moments hesitation he licked her slit, tasting her. 

In the midst of your fantasy you felt a touch, one you couldn't put your mind off. You felt it again as you open your eyes and look between your legs. You gasped at the figure you saw then moaned as his tongue passed over your clit. "W-who are you?" You moaned again as you asked. Though there was no immediate reply. Two slender fingers began to probe your slick entrance. They were inserted slowly as the tongue stopped. The fingers that slid inside you began rubbing your inner walls searching. You moaned loudly once they hit that certain spot. Your head lulls back but you once again look at the figure between your legs. Then came the deep sultry voice. "You fantasize of me yet you ask who I am, perhaps my actions are unwanted" he told you slowly pulling away.   
"W-wait" you hold a hand out to stop him from leaving. "Please keep going?" You ask of him.   
"I'm sorry my dear, you'll have to be more specific or I'm going to leave" he told you still slowly pulling away.   
"M-make me feel good, please?" You asked of him again. He drew away from you completely as clothes reappeared on him.   
"Sorry love, not specific enough" he said as his form disappeared. 

It had been weeks since your night visit from the man of your fantasizes. Each night you pleasured yourself until you were beyond exhausted but still you could not be sated. You yearned for the touch only he could supply.

Unbeknownst to her Loki watched her fervent attempts. Battling with himself to chose a time to come back to her. His body almost got the better of him one night, where she had moaned his name quite deliciously, desperate need thick in her voice. 

You had thought of just staying in bed naked pleasuring yourself multiple times but you had things to do. You would come home from work and run to your bedroom strip and began your now nightly routine. 

Loki appeared halfway threw the night, she had fallen asleep on top of the covers one leg out straight the other bent at an angle. An arm draped over her head other arm down her side. Loki couldn't wait any longer. He brushed the back of a finger down her cheek.

You felt something brush against your face, your eyes fluttered open and you saw up close the figure you have been wanting, no needing to see. You instantly reach out to him lust hazing your eyes. "Please! I need you, I need to feel you inside of me!" You say sitting up. You watched as a wicked grin spread across his face. His clothes vanished and he moved to the foot of your bed.   
"Tell me again" came his voice. It had dropped an octave in lust.   
"I need to feel you in side me, please!" You begged. His grin turned into a full blown smile. Slowly he got onto your bed making his way up your body. As he made his way up your body you spread your legs freely offering yourself to him. He reached your hips and began to lay kisses up your body.  
"I've been watching you" he told you between kisses. "Every night since I first came to you" he kissed your skin again. "All your effortless attempts to sate yourself to my image" another kiss. "I was gracious enough to influence and solidify your dreams with me, stoking your desires" his lips now rest between your breasts.   
"I would thank you but you've caused me to become insatiable" you closed your eyes as his lips ghosted over the hill of your right breast. One of his hands moved to your lower abdomen and slid further down reaching your womanhood. His long middle finger ran over your slit, still wet from before you had fallen asleep. His finger landed on your clit and he began to slowly swirl his finger against it.   
"Then perhaps I should douse your fire" he spoke. The heat from his breath raised goosebumps on your skin. With his slight touch you were coming undone slowly. He enclosed your nipple in his lips and swished his tongue around it. You fisted the sheets below you desperately trying to keep from touching him. It was beyond you why he even existed let alone showed himself to you. You didn't want him to stop if you did something he didn't like. So you reserved yourself for him to just use you how he wanted. 

Loki noticed quite quickly that she wasn't touching him as he began to pleasure her. "Maybe she feels like she has to refrain from doing so" he thought. He let his mouth come off your breast and positions his mouth by your ear. "Do what you wish with your hands, I will not punish you for touching" he told her. 

Hearing that your hands moved. You felt as he moved back to his spot previous and changed to your other breast. One of your hands move to the back of his head and fisted his hair. The other coming around and grabbing his bicep. His finger on your womanhood sped up just slightly then he began moving down your body. He came to rest between your legs once again, with out hesitating he licked you from bottom to top stopping on your clit. He took the bundle between his lips. Your hand gripped his hair as his lips and tongue played with you. His fingers found your entrance and plunged into you. They curled pressing the same spot he had found the time before. You moaned loudly and tugged just slightly on his hair. He spent his time bringing you to orgasm with his ministrations.   
"Please, I can't wait any longer" you moaned being close to another orgasm. He brought you to climax and then made his way back up your body. He moved above you to the point of his cock brushing your slit. He slid himself into you slowly. You moaned feeling him stretch your walls. He positioned your legs against his torso, one to each shoulder. His hands grabbing your hips, holding you in place as he began to thrust. Slowly at first; letting you get used to him. Then his pace quickened to one more pleasurable as his weight came over you, bending you in half. With a few moments of his faster pace you came with your third orgasm since he started. Your hands rested on his as his movements slowed. Then stopped altogether. He took your legs and turned you on your side, for being lean he was quite muscular. He positioned himself with one of your legs between his the other bent wrapping around his torso. He plunged back into you with a few slow strokes then back to the pace he was at before. In this new position he reached even farther into you. Hitting every spot you liked you shortly became a writhing mess below him. Your walls clenched around him, feeling him inside you as you orgasmed was almost euphoric. His pace didn't slow nor did it quicken. You quickly lost count of the orgasms he gave you. Time passed unnaturally slow. Your unsure of how long it was when you finally felt his pace quicken, bringing your already exhausted form to orgasm quicker. Soon he was going at an astounding pace making your head swim. His thrust became erratic then with one final hard thrust you felt as he spilled his seed inside you. The thought of any repercussions in the future no where in sight. He moved away from your heaving form, breathing heavy. You unfolded yourself and let yourself relax from the exertion on your body. You looked at him and saw he had a dark green towel in hand, cleaning himself with it. Then looking at you he used a clean section of the towel to wipe your lower region clean. "Thank you" you whispered hoarsely. Your breathing slowly began to regulate as you laid on your bed, him sitting a short distance away.   
"I hope I quelled your fire" he said a knowing smirk on his face. You shook you head yes.   
"Most definitely" you told him a grin coming to your face. You looked at him realization on your face. "Your gonna leave now aren't you?" You asked him.   
"I can stay, if you wish, until morning only" he said looking somewhere far more interesting.   
"Would you? Stay?" You asked. He tossed the towel and you watched as it vanished.   
"Until morning" he repeated. You moved and turned down your bed covers for him and climbed under them yourself. He laid down next to you and put an arm under his head. You got as comfortable as you could and closed your eyes. Shortly later you felt him move and pull you closer to him. 

The next morning you woke, bed empty aside from yourself. Though on your night stand there was a note written in curly q handwriting in dark green ink. 

Call to me when you hunger has grown to ferocious and I will come satiate you. Loki

"So it wasn't a sex deprived dream, I really did fuck the God of mischief" you say to your self, a grin akin to his spread across your face. You could have fun with this, and you planned on it.


End file.
